1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-242135, filed on Nov. 4, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical and healthcare fields, efforts are actively being made to effectively use biological data stored, diagnosis and treatment of diseases, or the like. Such biological data is collected from the surface of a human body or the inside of the body using a terminal having a variety of sensors. Also, the biological data collected by the terminal is transmitted to and stored in the storage device. When the storage device that stores biological data is used, if the terminal and the storage device are connected by a wired cable in order to transmit biological data, actions of a patient are limited. For this reason, it is preferable to configure the terminal to transmit biological data using wireless communication such that a patient can carry the terminal. Such needs are great in the medical field, in particular, implantable medical devices.
However, in such a wireless communication system, data is transmitted wirelessly, and thus there is a case in which communication errors occur due to various kinds of interference. For such a case, an interference avoidance technique in which a wireless communication system selects and uses channels that do not interfere with each other from among a plurality of channels is under examination. For example, a wireless communication system in which a storage device scans a plurality of channels in sequence to search for a response from a terminal and change a channel is known (for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2010-521223 of the PCT International Publication).